


Hidden From Mating

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Mating, Rough Sex, Squirting, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A two-part story that focuses on Lucy and Levy as they try to find Natsu and Gajeel, both of whom have hidden themselves in the woods to stray away from mating season.





	1. Lucy & Natsu

"Natsu? Natsu, are you out there?!"

"Gajeel, come on out! This isn't funny!"

As the two wizards investigate the forest outside the town, they call out for their fellow guild members, with no return to their call. The pair had been searching for what feels like an hour, going deep into the woods to find any trace of the dragon slayers. But with the distance they've made, their search starts to feel worthless.

It was earlier in the day that the two wizards learned from Mirajane that their friends Natsu and Gajeel, the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail guild, had gone to the forest outside of town when they questioned where they could possibly be. Though they're certain she knows why this is, the two women were too fixated on rushing out to find them to listen. They're sure that there's good reason for it, given their past history with each other, but that didn't ease their concerns. Especially now, when they've been wandering for some time.

"They have to be out here somewhere." Lucy says aloud. "Those two are strong enough to handle almost anything out here."

"Well they are part dragon, so that's plausible." Levy responds grunting with every step. "But I wonder if they'd even be in the same area as one another. They aren't exactly the kind to get along with each other."

"Right, but I can't blame them. It's even a surprise Gajeel was allowed into Fairy Tail after his last guild was disbanded."

"H-Hey, he's shown to be quite helpful!" Levy shouts in defense of the metal eater. "And he's been such a gentleman towards me!"

"I wonder why that is." Lucy says with an annoyed glance. "In any case, you might have a point. Maybe we should split up and try to find them. We could cover more ground that way."

"Right, don't worry about me." Levy says. "If anything attacks me I'll just whip out a few words to fight them back with."

"And I have my celestial keys, so I'm fine here." Lucy says, holding up her keychain filled with keys. After marking a tree to indicate a meetup for later, the two wizards then wish the other luck in their hunt, setting off on separate paths yo find their respective dragon allies.

##

"Natsu? Are you out here? Nat-...su...? Wait, are those…?"

Just as the sun is starting to set, the sky's color change from a welcoming and happy blue to a gradient mixed with shade of orange to a stop, Lucy finally sees traces of a trail before her, with a long string of trees clawed into repeatedly. Some of them have been torn enough that they've fallen over, but one sure sign that she's on the right path are the branches that look as though their leaves have been singed off.

"Natsu! He's close!" Lucy gasps, rushing past the trees to find her teammate. Her sprint to catch up with her pink haired ally takes quite a while, but she can at least take solace that at the end of this long burning path is the fire eater, and she can take him back to the guild with her.

Finally, she spots the pink haired dragon slayer sitting at the trunk of a giant pine tree, its needles brown and dry. But she sees that Natsu is acting out, grabbing his head while his body quakes, as if something might be wrong with him. "Natsu, there you are!" Lucy shouts, running to the fire eater.

Lifting his head up, Natsu hears his friend call for him, his eyes shrunken in as the blonde finally gets a good look at his face. "Lucy? What…are you doing here…?" Natsu groans, still clutching his head.

"Finding you, dummy." Lucy replies, kneeling next to him. "I don't know what brought you or Gajeel out here, but thank goodness I found you." Reaching for his wrist, the blonde wizard adds, "Let's get back to the meet up point with Levy. Hopefully she's found Gajeel and-"

Natsu slaps her hand away, rather harshly, enough that it may just have left a bruise over her tattoo. Lucy takes a step back from the pink haired fire breather, seeing his teeth sharper than she thought them to be. The look on his face is one of pain as he clenches his fists, staring angrily at his friend. This seems to be a side of Natsu that Lucy has never seen, yet wondered if it meant anything.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asks, rubbing her hand. She's known the dragon slayer for quite some time, yet has never seen him act so furious before.

"Dammit, don't tell me I hurt you…" Natsu says, anger in his tone. "That's the whole reason I came out here! Why did you…"

"Natsu, calm down!" Lucy shouts. "Just…tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you."

"I don't think you can…" laughs Natsu, pain coming through his words. "It's not completely controllable, but there's little else I can do to keep it tranquil."

"Just tell me what's bothering you then." Lucy says calmly. "Anything, just so I can think of something to do and help. Please…"

As the celestial key user stares at him with pleading eyes, Natsu takes in a deep sigh, although it does little to stop the quaking in his bones. "Okay, fine," he groans, "if you need to know that badly, it's dragon mating season. And I don't…do well around this time."

"Dragon mating…?" Lucy repeats. "So…lots of sex and baby making."

Natsu nods through his pain. "Heh, yeah…the more primal parts of me kinda just come to the surface, and it doesn't keep me in control of everything I do. I can suppress it but…" Clutching his head yet again, Natsu turns away from Lucy before she can put her hands on him again. "It's still painful, Lucy. But at least I'm away from everyone so that they don't get hurt…"

"But now you're the one hurting!" Lucy points out. "How can you keep putting yourself through this year after year? Why, for that matter?"

"Because if I don't, I hurt everyone else!" Natsu shouts, collapsing to a fertile position as he holds onto himself. "Rrrgh! When I was younger and still understanding it, I made a big mess of the guild hall. I don't want something like that again, you understand?"

Hearing her friend writhe in pain, Lucy slowly picks up what it is that's bothering Natsu; the air this time of year calls for him, and likely Gajeel, to procreate. But instead of doing something like that, here's the fire eater running from everyone else just to keep them safe, yet doing himself more harm by resisting those urges.

She knows what she has to do, but can she really bring herself to it…?

"Natsu…" Lucy says, her cheeks turning red. "Have you…never thought to find a mate around this time of year?"

"What…?" Natsu asks, getting to his knees with a slow, pained turn to his friend. "I guess…but I never find anyone that would…you know, put up with this."

"Yeah, I know, you can be a pain sometimes. But it would still be better than putting yourself in isolated agony." Lucy rebutted. "Even you have to admit that."

"I meant my actions." Natsu laughs. "Oh, man, that was a good one though. I'd still get really aggressive and stuff, Lucy. There's still a lot I can't hold back on."

"You can try…" Lucy says, still uncertain if this is the path she wants to go down. "Just…try it with me, anyway."

Hearing this, Natsu's jaw nearly drops. "Lucy, are you suggesting…?"

Even with her mind clouded in proper judgment, she nods. "Yes, I'm suggesting you mate with me. I know, it's…a risk, but anything to keep you calm. And from hiding in the woods again."

There's a long, pregnant pause between the two, as if both ask themselves if this is the right thing for them to do. Natsu soon speaks up, "Fine…you're the one offering anyway." he says with a grin. "Just realize I'll try my best to be gentle, but I can't promise it'll be like that all the way through."

"It's fine." Lucy says, her hands reaching for the bottom of her blouse. "I can understand you're hurting, Natsu. I just want to help however I can, even if it means getting intimate…and just to feel the release…"

After she lifts her top over her head, Lucy tosses it down into the leafy dirt ground, her hands quivering as she rests them on her thighs. She leaves her breasts exposed for Natsu, his eyes immediately glued to the size of her mounds. He takes in the visual before him, never thanking the stars more than this moment of his life. With his instincts unhinged, Natsu grabs both breasts, catching Lucy off guard with how tightly he squeezes her mounds in his hands. The blonde wizard winces from the pressure he puts on her tits, her body shivering as it sends a jolt through her spine. Soon, the pink haired dragon slayer leans into her chest, his teeth nibbling down on the nipples presented to him.

"Careful…" Lucy says with a whimper.

Natsu grinds the nipple between his teeth, with his mouth soon sucking up more of her flesh mound. The fire eater teases the nipple with his tongue, swirling and flicking away at the pink nub while ignoring how much his actions seem to be arousing Lucy. The blonde takes long, heavy exhales while Natsu latches onto her breasts, giving her other nipple a quick pinch that causes her to grip at her skirt. The way Natsu plays with her breasts warms her skin, causing beads of sweat to form on her body, coating her chest in the glands. To Natsu, that only adds flavor into the mix, making him want her breasts even more.

This urge causes the dragon slayer pounces on top of Lucy, whose exposed back lands in the dirt they rest on. As Natsu stares down at his blonde friend, she sees the desire burning in his eyes, as if he's been wanting this more than he could let on. Flipping up her blue skirt, Natsu is quick to hold up the straps of her panties in order to bite them off, much to Lucy's dismay. With her snatch uncovered, the dragon slayer leans into Lucy's uncovered muff, using his tongue to slide across her folds all the way up to her clit. As he repeats his strokes, the blonde wizard bites her lower lip, her nails digging into the dirt ground while she raises her feet to rest on the fire eater's shoulders. Natsu grips his arms around her thighs, while Lucy sits up to watch him play around with her private parts with his mouth. His lips lock onto her clit, suckling on the nub hard enough that it sends Lucy's mind racing, causing the celestial key user to bite her knuckle in the mean time. Having been on this end of that mouth, she now understands how easy it is for him to suck up the fire needed for his fire magic.

His tongue soon slithers in between her folds, riding their way through her tunnel. Lucy whimpers loudly, her breasts shaking with her quivering movements as she tries to keep her eyes open, watching her fellow wizard's technique. She begins to breathe heavily, playing with her own nipples as Natsu flicks his tongue around against her walls, tasting the sweetness of her vaginal nectar. All the work he puts into her vagina, with the added roughness thanks to his body reacting to the mating season, builds up a feeling in Lucy that she hasn't felt in some time. This urge to do intimate things with Natsu begins to build, her own desires coming to the surface. Though she may not like the dragon slayer in such a romantic manner, she's become more certain about her choice to help relieve Natsu of his mental straining.

“N-Natsu...” Lucy finally speaks up. “Why don't I try to help you now...?”

“Right, yeah! Sure!” Natsu shouts, kipping to his feet. Dropping his pants down, the dragon slayer reveals his cock to his blonde guild mate, who is too stunned for words at the size of his rod. She doesn't care at all if that's his regular size or it's merely grown for the season, she just knows she wants a taste of that as well.

“Holy – Natsu, that's, - You've been hiding this that whole time?!”

“Less awe, more pleasure, please.” Natsu grunts, feeling the pain return to his body.

In a less hesitant manner, Lucy crawls up to Natsu's crotch, her cheeks burning red as she approaches his crown with eagerness in her eyes, Opening her mouth wide, she shuts her eyes as she cranes out onto the meat pole, worried that it might end up breaking her jaw off. While Natsu is certainly thick, she's still able to swallow him, though it still isn't easy for her to do so. The blonde wizard ends up choking and gagging, her saliva spraying about Natsu's long member while she tries to take in what she assumes to be a nine inch long dong, which is something she's not accustomed to inhaling. The crown soon reaches her throat, pushing it outwards in order to fit inside Lucy, with the shaft visibly stretching it out. Breathing through her nostrils, Lucy manages to make it to the base, surprising even the pained dragon slayer. After recovering from her struggle, the celestial key user starts to bob along the stiff mast, her eyes still shut as she does her best to please her friend and his mating needs. As she pulls back on his massive cock, Lucy leaves trails of saliva that drip into the dirt ground beneath the tree, with the knowledge that the dragon slayer is bound to shove that thing in one of her two holes. The least she can do is use her slobber to lubricate it as best she can, already aware of how much the stretching could hurt her with that girth.

When her lips pop off his rod, Natsu watches as Lucy turns on her knees, sticking her exposed ass in the air while looking back at him with her eager eyes. “Okay, Natsu...I'm ready for you.” she says. “Stick yourself inside me, and give me your mating seed.” She uses her fingers to part her folds, with juices dripping onto the ground as a sign of just how aroused she is for the dragon slayer.

Natsu gulps, almost panicking over the shape of her behind while the setting sunlight causes her fluids to shine. Getting on his knees behind her, the dragon slayer pokes hard against her pussy, his wide cock head doing the best it can to penetrate. Lucy's body bounces with every attempt, whimpering as she prepares to take that massive cock and let her teammate pound her for his own satisfaction. When the crown finally does push through, it causes Lucy to cover her mouth as she squeals from the stretching, her eyes rolling back from such impact. But Natsu continues to push against her body, struggling to get every inch inside of Lucy while her knees grow weak, unable to hold this position for much longer. Never experiencing such girth or power, the celestial key user struggles to stay still for Natsu to fully mount her, but the pressure put on by his shaft is too much.

Lucy collapses onto the dirt ground, her body laying flat on her stomach and breasts. This does not detract Natsu, who lays atop her when his cock is fully immersed in her snatch. The fire eater begins to thrust into her backside, rippling her sweaty cheeks as his cock slides into her wet pussy. Lucy hisses through her teeth, baring the painful pleasure that Natsu's shaft gives her, trying her best to keep up with his size and force. She can feel the way Natsu pushes against her body, trying to go as lightly as he can. But his movements come off much harsher than he'd like, unable to fully hold back the feelings that have arisen thanks to the mating season. Though it takes her some time, Lucy finally manages to relax, her stretched out cavern now more adjusted to the size that her pink haired friend has inside her.

With his instincts further taking over the more his cock pulses, Natsu feels his anguish rising, the pain growing fiercer. He knows that the time to cum is close, but now he can't resist plowing into Lucy more until he's incapable of holding back. Grabbing his blonde friend by her arms, Natsu pulls back as he thrusts harder into Lucy, hearing her cry out as her juices splash out from the impact of his hips. The fire eater breathes heavily through his teeth, in sync with his hard thrusts, while Lucy continues to take what he gives her. It shouldn't have this power over her, but the more aroused Lucy becomes, the harder she wants Natsu to go against her, even if it's too much for her to bare.

“Natsu...give it to me...” grunts Lucy. “Harder...”

“I can't go harder...” Natsu states. “Not without harming you.”

“Just do it.” Lucy responds, her voice sincere in her begging.

“You sure you want harder?” Natsu asks, the pain overtaking him as he loses control. The want from his blonde friend to go harder causes him to lose his focus on holding back, with his more fierce side caused by the season to come to the surface. “Cuz I can give you harder!”

Roaring loudly, Natsu deadlifts Lucy off the ground from her spot, holding her up by the legs before his arms wrap around into a full nelson sort of hold. The blonde wizard cries out, never expecting the dragon slayer to perform such a move. She may have underestimated his strength, but with her snatch filled with his cock, she already has an understanding of just how powerful he becomes thanks to mating season. Though she may still regret her words...

From the power in his arms, Natsu grunts as he lifts Lucy off his cock, dropping her back down harshly as her entry point meets with his base. Lucy cries out from the harsh drop the fire eater delivers to her, swearing that it feels like his tip is pressing hard into her cervix, as if trying to break through. The key user knows that Natsu's rod doesn't have a mind of its own, so it seems most likely to her that the dragon slayer is merely pushing out his own desires, wanting so badly to breed with Lucy in his current state of mind.

“Hey, Lucy...?” Natsu grunts. “Lemme fuck your boobs. Just for a bit.”

“Wh-Natsu, I don't know if...” Even as she pants through his thrusts, Lucy wonders if refusing him her back hole would keep him in the pained state of mind. “Oh, fine, just be carefoooooh!”

Natsu yanks his rod from Lucy's snatch, her fluids squirting out as a result. The fire eater pivots the celestial wizard around, pushing down on her shoulders until shes squatting before him. His cock oozes precum, which drips onto Lucy's bare breasts, still trickling down her nipples. Holding her breasts to meet with the rod, the blonde wizard squeezes them around Natsu's flesh stick, giving him a tug that seems easy thanks to her juices acting as a lubricant. Lucy watches as the pink haired dragon slayer tenses up, breathing through his teeth while his fists clench up. She sighs deeply, staring at the slit of his pole as if expecting a surprise batch of his seed to splatter across her face.

Once his rod has accustomed to the smoothness of Lucy's breasts, the pink haired dragon slayer watches on as his tip manages to get closer to her lips, though the female wizard doesn't think to try and use her mouth on it. She only goes with the request Natsu asked for, which is giving in to the breast massage. With the pains of mating season lingering, the pyro wizard can't contain himself, and forces Lucy's head down on his rod once again, taking the celestial key user by surprise. Her breasts, one of the largest in the guild, does well to relax the dragon blooded wizard and his pole, but he needs to feel the pleasure of his crown as it's sucked on by her lips.

Lucy tries her best not to choke on the meat stick, thinking as though she should be well adjusted to something like her throat stretched out by now. The girth is still too much for her to properly handle, although her breasts do keep it from going all the way down yet again. Natsu doesn't really aid in the comfort department, practically spamming his hips against her chest mounds while swinging the skin flute back and forth from between her lips, while loads of her saliva peak out with every pull. Soon her drool coats the dragon slayer's schlong, enough that it starts to drip off and collide with the dirt ground, creating a line of wetness beneath them.

Adding to it, Lucy starts to play with herself, her breath pushing against the crown while her cheeks grow red. The feeling of pleasing Natsu is one she's never experienced, at least not this intensely. Her cheeks grow red as she dribbles out her fluids while she fingers her folds, ready for another orgasm still.

While Lucy continues to rub him with her tits, Natsu starts to breathe heavily. His mind races as he feels An urge coming along, one that could have only been brought about by the tenderness the celestial key wizard gives him. It lets him know that this all isn't just a simple thing, but it also means for him that there's so much more to them than just being friends. As he sees her look up at him, her breasts still held up while her lips are covered in saliva, Natsu realizes that he can't just let this go.

He has to do it.

Yanking his cock back, Natsu heaves as his irises shrink, the urge rising as his member throbs. Lucy allows her mounds to drop, staring up at her teammate with concern. "Natsu…?"

"Lucy…this is my last request, I swear." Natsu says. "I need it…I need you, your pussy…one last time. I can end the mating pains if you let me release in you!"

"Okay, I'm fine with that." Lucy says, standing up. "I'm here to help, Natsu, so whatever we have to do is fiiiIIIIIIIINE!"

With one swift movement, the celestial key user finds herself shoved against the aging pine tree, her back hitting against the bark, though she isn't hurt. Natsu slams his hands on either side of her head, heaving with breath while his cock throbs before her. Though she sees the pain in his eyes, Lucy does not cower, her mind instead relaxed, now that she understands his control over these feelings. With a warm smile and a nod, Natsu takes the signal and grabs Lucy by her legs, holding them up while she remains pushed against the tree. Still in his own state of heat, Natsu plows with more aggression than previously experienced, with Lucy crying out loudly the further she reaches her climax.

As he continues to pump his hips into Lucy, his cock pushing hard into her walls, Natsu leans into her neckline, his teeth biting down on her skin. Though it's hard enough to leave a mark, the dragon slayer is still careful enough to avoid breaking skin, simply putting pressure on the spot. The blonde wizard wraps her legs and arms around her pink haired teammate, whimpering as she feels herself getting closer to the end. “N-Natsu...” she whispers. “Are you...?”

“Yeah, are you...?” He lifts his head from her neckline, seeing Lucy nod with flushed cheeks. Knowing that they're both near the end, Natsu pounds harder into Lucy's body, her tunnels squeezing in on his shaft to add pressure before he reaches his peak. “Okay...here it...comes...!”

Lucy and Natsu cry out in unison as their fluids release, with the blonde wizard's juices spraying against the dragon slayer's seed. Her clear liquids splatter onto the dirt ground, causing it to turn into a much more muddy substance. Natsu shuts his eyes while his grip on Lucy's legs tighten, his seed making a tough uphill climb through her tunnel, thanks in part to her own climax. The fire eater is thankful, at least, since this would likely dampen any chances of getting his friend impregnated, even if that's the whole point of this feeling he has.

When they complete their orgasmic release, Natsu and Lucy breathe heavily, with the dragon slayer putting her legs down gently. The celestial key user remains against the tree, still catching her breath while her fluids and Natsu's cum slowly drip out of her folds. After a while, Lucy asks Natsu, “Hey...did that work?”

“I think so.” Natsu sighs, putting his pants back on. “I don't feel that much pain going on inside me, but I can at least say I feel pretty relieved.”

“Honestly...” Lucy chuckles, pushing herself off the tree, “If sex was all you needed, you should have connected with someone ages ago.”

“…About that." Natsu replies, a bit concerned. "Dragons…mate for life. So after I came in you, that sort of makes you my permanent partner."

"It WHAT?!" Lucy shouts, causing a reactionary slam to the pink hair of her friend. A large lump form as Natsu grabs the spot where the blonde wizard hit him, crying through the pain.

"I thought you'd be okay with it…" cries Natsu.

"I AM okay with it, dummy!" Lucy yells back. "I just wish you'd mention something like that in the first place, it feels like it came out of left field!"

"I was suffering through a lot of pain and wasn't thinking, okay?!"

"Well, what's done is done, I guess. I'm your mate for life now." Lucy mumbles, grabbing her clothes off the ground. The fact this never occurred to him doesn't' come off as that much of a shock, but it does irritate her that such a thought never dawned on him before. But that's a talk for another day. At least now she doesn't have any regrets about helping her friend out. “Come on, let's just meet Levy and hope she found Gajeel.”

As he follows behind her, Natsu smirks. Even though she won't directly show it, he knows Lucy really does think that way of him. And while she walks ahead of the fire eater, Lucy bares a smirk on her lips, a sure sign that she's happy to be with him for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

As he stares off at the sky, watching the orange and blue colors mix together, Gajeel clenches his fists as he strains himself. The pain he feels thanks to the dragon mating season and the urge to mate comes as incredibly intense, yet he still prefers it over the risk of hurting someone, anyone in the Fairy Tail guild.

Even now the steel eating dragon slayer laughs through his pain, recalling how welcoming they were despite everything he had done to them. There's very little regret in how he pummeled Natsu, but to have come from all of that, yet hear them open up an invitation despite all he had committed up until then, and they ask him to join when his previous guild closed down? It tends to put everything into perspective, especially as it boils down to himself.

As he contemplates through his own pain and suffering, Gajeel thinks about how many dick moves he's made over time, only to now see how dumb he was for following such a man that claimed to be a father to himself and the other wizards. Even now he sees what it truly means to be apart of a family; it may not be perfect, but everyone is there for one another, no matter the cost. He chuckles, even as he hurts, thinking about how he and Natsu had split up simply because they knew if they had been around one another for too long during the mating season, things would really get out of hand.

It's been hours since they even split off, and while he's happy that nobody will get harmed, Gajeel has grown extremely hungry. There hasn't been much for him to snack on While making his way to this rock atop the hill where he can see through the trees, their branches empty from the change of seasons. While he's tried eating rocks and wood to keep him from going hungry, they still don't satisfy his hunger the same way some good steel would do. And what he wouldn't give for...

“Gajeel! Is that you?!”

The dragon slayer's head perks up, his irises shrinking at the sound of his name, more importantly the voice saying it. He didn't want anyone to come out here for him, especially HER.

“Levy, what...what are you doing out here?!” Gajeel grunts, his voice trembling now that she's present. “Nobody's supposed to be out here.”

“That should include yourself then, mister!” Levy says, sternly poking her finger against the larger wizard's chest. “You and Natsu had myself and Lucy worried! What on earth could be so important that you-” Before she can chew him out any further, the female wizard hears a loud rumbling from Gajeel's stomach, frightening her more than the man himself. “Uh, what was...that?”

“...My stomach...” Gajeel shamefully admits. He tries his best not to show signs of anguish or hunger, but the pain he suffers from the cause of mating season gets to him, causing him to fall to a knee after losing his balance.

“Oh, you poor thing!” Levy shouts, trying to help him back up. “You must have been out here for so long, no wonder you ate into those trees.” That's when Gajeel mutters to himself, realizing that he shouldn't have eaten into everything in sight, instead spacing it all out so his path wouldn't be quite so easy to follow. But hindsight is a bitch like that. “Here, let me whip something up for you.”

“No, it's fine, really...” Gajeel growls, trying to stand himself up. He instead finds his hands grabbing onto the rock he had been previously sitting on, using it for leverage to get back to his feet. In the meantime, Levy has already began to write into the air, using her magic to create a physical, solid state out of ‘IRON’ just by writing the word. The large, steel letters sit on the ground before Gajeel, surprising him with how instantaneous that was.

“There, that should do it.” Levy says with a sigh. “Go on, Gajeel, eat up.”

“I'm not hungry...” he says, only for his stomach to go against him once more. As he feels the pressure of Levy's concerned stare on him, Gajeel goes right up to the ‘IRON’ sign, and starts gnawing into it with his razor sharp teeth, eventually consuming the whole thing. “There...better?” he mutters.

“Yes, but I'm still concerned about you being all the way out here.” Levy says, sighing as she approaches the sitting dragon slayer. “What are you and Natsu even doing out here? Do you know where he went?”

“He's gone the other way,” says the iron eater, “that's probably the best for both of us. We'd otherwise get into a fight considering this...pain...” Gajeel groans, his body tensing up. The dragon slayer gives a brief explanation on the dragon mating season, giving Levy a reasonable understanding of why he and Natsu ran off as they did.

“I see...” Levy says in understanding. Her cheeks turn red, as if feelings towards him had resurfaced after hearing all of that. “I think it sounds wonderful, Gajeel. Why didn't you just ask me for help?”

“Wh-What?!” Gajeel shouts, taken aback by her offer. “What part of worrying about hurting people aren't you understanding here, Levy? I don't want that! Besides, it requires mating for life!”

Levy nods. “I understand, but...I do want you. And that seems to fit perfectly.”

Gajeel groans, having his own moment of trauma as flashbacks play before him. “Levy...did you forget that I attacked you and your friends just so our guild could get a one-up on Fairy Tail?”

She smiles as she nods again. “Of course I didn't forget. But I've forgiven you, Gajeel. I know you didn't mean to do that on a personal level, and we can move on from that.

The iron eater stares on in amazement as this woman he had once attacked practically confesses her love to him. Even after everything, the people in this guild are far too kind for him after all of that, although Levy in particular, being so willing to mate with him and end his annual suffering...it really must mean that much to her. And yet...

“Listen...Levy...I appreciate that you're willing to stay with me forever.” he says, placing her hand between his own. “But I don't know if you'll be able to really handle me in this state.”

Levy smirks, leaning into Gajeel for a hug. “Oh come on, I think you're taking this a bit too far. I'm here, and I'm willing. I'm not going to back down from you just because you're trying to play some Mr. Macho game.”

“Okay, fine. Here's my last warning.”

“Hm?” Levy hears Gajeel's pants slide off of his body, causing the female wizard to look down just out of instinct. She jumps back when she sees that the iron eater's schlong is hanging out in all its majesty, slowly getting a better idea of his anxiousness despite how forward she is with him. The meat dangling from his crotch is massive in length and girth, with Levy's eyes wide with fear. “Gajeel...Gajeel IT'S HUGE!”

“Yup, it's a big one, all right.”

“It's like a PYTHON!”

“I know, you can stop now.” Gajeel moans, shying away from Levy's expression. “But yes, this is why I'm so concerned about hurting someone. It's not possible for anyone to-”

“I-I don't care!”

Hearing that come out of Levy causes the dragon slayer's jaw to drop, turning to her with shock only to see a sincere expression of determination in her eyes. It’s at least as sincere as Levy can make herself look, anyway. With how monstrous his cock looks, she does show great concern over trying to shove something of that girth within her holes, while also wanting to help the iron eater any way she can. “Gajeel, I don't...I don’t care about how big you are or if you'll fit inside me! I...I'm in love with you, okay? And if it means helping you get over this cursed season, then I'm willing to bare it my all!” Slowly, Levy pulls back on her top, shying her face away from Gajeel as she reveals her chest to the dragon slayer. It becomes his turn to blush in her presence, still in disbelief that she would be so willing to get him over this seasonal habit. At this rate, he can't help but take her offer seriously if she's willing to stick around after seeing his dragon.

“Okay, I guess I can't talk you out of this...” Gajeel groans. “Just whenever you're...ready.”

After some time is taken for her to mentally prepare for such a beast Levy is kneeling before the dragon slayer, holding his rod up to her mouth as she stares longingly. Gajeel looks in shock at how eager she seems to be for helping out with his situation, so willing and eager to break him from this mating season ritual. She finally brings her tongue out against the tip of his boner, hearing her hum as she lashes away at the purple nub, causing Gajeel to tremble with delight. His body shivers as the female wizard continues to lash away at his member, with his sharpened fangs clenched together tightly. “Okay, that's...that's a really good tongue you've got, Levy.” Gajeel says, seething through his teeth. Levy only takes a moment to look up at the iron eater, smirking at his reactions to how she handles his cock.

“See, that felt good, right?” Levy says, using both hands to stroke his flesh flute. “It sure beats living out in the woods for a few days in pain and agony, don't you think?”

“Yeah...sure. Now I'm in the woods getting jerked off.” Gajeel grunts, his fists clenched as he continues to hold back his pain. Levy plants her lips atop the crown of his cock, suckling on it slowly to try and cool down the man she's been longing for after so long. Her tongue pushes against his slit, flicking from side to side as she feels it open up slightly, with a small dab of precum making its way out. She slurps it down immediately, feeling such a thick dab of the substance as it goes down her throat. “Hang...hang on...” Gajeel groans, waiting for his wizard ally to remove herself from his dick. When she does so, the dragon slayer rests on top of the rock, sitting before Levy with his member still laying out. “Okay, sorry, I needed to rest a little.” he sighs, welcoming her back to his groin. “It's hard to hold back this anguish, you know.”

“I could only imagine.” Levy says as she considers his pain, approaching her crush once more. She slides her mouth back onto Gajeel's girth, doing her best to perform a proper blowjob for the hurting dragon. Though it becomes hard to swallow, Levy tries her best to take in the inches provided by Gajeel, though the process becomes so slow and hard with how out of practice she is when it concerns such sexual acts. Even holding onto the shaft with both hands doesn't make it easy, as she's trying to guide the slab of meat down her throat to get the full experience from the female wizard.

“Hrrrgh, that feels good...” Gajeel grunts, gripping the rock he sits atop. “You're doing so well, Levy...”

She says nothing in return, still busy forcing herself down his long dong, trying to get every inch possible within her. She struggles to make it all the way, with her stopping to cough or gag every time it becomes far too much for her. Though he can't quite say it through his pain, Gajeel is most impressed that the wizard is able to utilize herself just for the sake of making himself happy. Perhaps he should consider easing up on her a little...

At the halfway point, Levy groans, her voice muffled by Gajeel's shaft. Her throat refuses to stretch out any further, right around where the dragon slayer's shaft goes out an inch. Annoyed, Levy grabs for her pen once more writing the word 'STRETCH' into her body. This makes it much more feasible for her to continue taking the large cock before her, with Gajeel almost able to see just how far out his girth forces her throat to go. “Levy, geez...you really are determined, you know that?”

Levy says nothing, only nodding to the man she loves as she pushes further on the shaft, until finally her lips are touching against his base. Gajeel sweats as he sees her all the way down his massive member, never expecting any woman to get every inch of him down her throat, even if magic did lay a heavy hand in doing so. But Levy isn't finished, as her tongue tickles around his boner, causing the iron eater's body to quake on top of the rock. The dragon slayer trier to remain still, even holding onto the rock he sits atop, but that only causes the ground to tremble as well. Finally letting go, he starts to take heavy breaths while the female wizard continues to use her mouth to please him. The stretchy nature of that spell certainly seems to aid her, though it does make him incredibly curious just how far her body can go with such an erection of his magnitude.

While she continues to take his rod down her throat, Levy reaches out for Gajeel's balls, fondling the sack in her hands while watching for his reaction. The iron eater growls through his teeth, his foot thumping into the ground as he tries to hold back all feelings from her sight. The female wizard simply giggles against his cock, finding it adorable how easy he is to tease for such a strong looking man. Simply fondling his balls sends Gajeel over the edge, breathing heavily as he tries his best to hold back all urges that have been pent up through the mating season. But the touch that Levy provides makes it so hard...

Much to his relief, Levy pulls back against his cock, her hand leaving his scrotum due to the distance. Her mouth remains at the halfway point, as if she has something else in mind for his member. She juts out her small chest, using her petite breasts to massage the further half despite their size being incapable of doing so, even with the stretchy spell in place. Still, the dragon slayer finds it arousing how she tries her best to use more than just her mouth to massage his member, using her own saliva to rub into his skin for a much smoother feeling. He sighs as he soaks in the warmth and tender care that Levy provides, all for the sake of keeping him calm. It does work, at least as long as she's handling him.

Soon enough, Levy pops her mouth off the cock, with strands of saliva formed between her and the tip. The female wizard licks them off, with some strands sticking to her chin. “Okay, Gajeel, I think you're ready.” she says, flicking at his tip. The iron eater winces, almost squeezing his legs together to keep her from doing that again. Standing up, Levy pulls down on her skirt and panties, revealing her shaved, wet pussy to the man she loves. With his eyes glued to her muff, Gajeel watches as Levy inserts her fingers, moaning heavily as she rubs away at her tunnels to get a sense of how well the spell works for her. To her surprise, she manages to fit all four fingers inside before she reaches the knuckle, giving her awareness that she can go much wider than that. “And so am I.”

“You're...you're still sure about this?” Gajeel says in a panic. “Levy, I don't want-”

“I know you don't.” Levy says, pressing her finger against his lips. “It's fine. I won't feel any pain thanks to the spell, only pleasure. So I'm welcoming you to use me as you can, go all out on me if you have to.”

“I'm still not doing that...” Gajeel grumbles.

“Okay, you're welcome to take me as you want. Just know that there's ways that I want it to.” As if to play with him further, Levy pivots in place while bending over, showing off her bubbly backside to the dragon slayer. Gajeel starts to breathe heavily while he stares on at her ass, amazed with how much junk in the trunk she's carrying. She even swings it slowly back and forth, egging him on to finally take her. “Come on, Gajeel, you know you want this...”

After so much teasing and encouragement, Gajeel finally stands up, with his large cock pushing up against Levy's body. The female wizard sighs happily as she feels it rub against her stomach, only for Gajeel to pull it back so he can properly insert it inside her. Guiding his long member, the dragon slayer pokes his tip against her folds, pushing hard to get it in. Forgetting the stretchy nature of her spell, his rod goes right in, pushing up a good several inches from where he wanted to be. He hears a loud, audible gasp from Levy's mouth, fearing he might have hurt her with how stretched her tunnel is now. The truth is further from that; as she gasps, Levy's tongue hangs out while her eyes roll back, while her cheeks turn bright red. The feeling of penetration feels wonderful for the female wizard, though she seems to need to remind her lover that she's fine.

"Geez, I'm sorry…" Gajeel groans, trying to hold back his strength.

"Mmmph…Gajeel, I keep telling you, it's okay…" Levy looks back at the dragon slayer, giving him a seductive glance. "See? Does it look like that hurt me at all? It's just how girls sound, that’s all."

"I'm not even halfway in…" Gajeel mumbles to himself. He sighs, pushing his rod further within Levy's tunnel, hearing whimpering sounds muffled by closed lips. He's certainly doing his best to believe the girl's words, but every sound made only makes him all that much concerned. He tries not to remember that first time, having attacked her to make a statement, but every noise only reminds him further of that incident. It's only when he focuses on her ass that the trauma and pain fades away, with eyes fixated on how shapely it is. The excitement of handling such a bountiful booty causes his cock to twitch, which in turn leaves Levy sighing with wonder.

"Oh, yes! Gajeel, keep doing that." Levy begs. "It feels really nice how you flex it like that..."

Holding onto her ass, Gajeel remains still while flexing his rod around Levy's tunnel, hearing the gleeful purrs coming from her as he continues to rub against her. The movement only lasts for a few moments before the iron eating wizard finally realizes just how turned on he is, and how badly he wants to dump his load within the female wizard. But he can hold back just a little longer, as he wants to enjoy this time with the woman that loves him so.

"Okay, here goes." Gajeel then pumps his hips against Levy, pounding hard against her ass. He tries to be as gentle as can be with her smaller body, as he towers her in height alongside the muscles he's built up over time. But every thrust against her comes across as too hard, likely the added strength that only exists thanks to the mating season. Levy doesn't seem to mind it at all, groping her own breasts as she juts forward with every movement Gajeel puts into his love making. His cock feels so nice against her moist cavern walls, stretching her out enough that he feels nice and cozy within her.

With his mind now racing with sexual desires that he'd like to place on the female wizard, Gajeel pushes harder against Levy with his hips having a faster rhythm than what she had become used to. Her tongue hangs out as she wears a goofy grin on her lips, taking enjoyment over how the dragon slayer's meaty member pokes against her cervix. His cock starts to rub her vaginal cavern against her stomach lining, with the female wizard's stretching spell allowing her to expand along with its massive size.

Before he even knows it, Levy pulls away from Gajeel, his cock making a loud slurping sound as it's taken from the warm and loving tunnel. Before he can ask what's going on, Levy pivots around to face her muscular lover, taking him by surprise when she hops up and wraps her arms around his shoulders, giving him a long and passionate kiss that takes him by surprise. He falls back on the rock, with Levy still on top of him as they continue to make out. When she pulls away from Gajeel, she gives the iron eater a seductive look as she grabs hold of his boner, guiding it back inside her snatch. "Not to worry, Gajeel," she says, panting as she rocks against his cock, "I just wanted a quick change in position."

With hands push down on his bare chest, feeling his rough dragon-like skin as she grinds against his body. Gajeel can see very easily how his rod moves about against her stomach lining, bulging it outwards for anyone to see. The sight is incredibly arousing for Redfox, seeing her so willing to do such a thing to her body if it means pleasing him, and being his mate for life. Soon he grabs hold of Levy's hips, bucking hard against her body as his shaft sticks out her stomach an extra inch. The female wizard gasps, leaning over Gajeel's body while her sweat drops on top of him, breathing heavily as she slowly reaches that point of arousal.

"Oooh, Gajeel…" Levy moans, grabbing her breasts as she looks the dragon slayer in the eyes. "I'm going to cut soon. Keep going…please, PLEASE, keep going…I want to feel you dump that cum inside my pussy! Pleeeeease…"

With all the begging Gajeel hears from the blue haired girl, he feels the urge rising as well. His member throbs heavily inside her, pulsing against her tunnel as an indicator that he can't hold back this feeling for much longer. "Don't worry…" grunts the iron eater, "I'm getting there myself…you're absolutely sure-MPH!"

Knowing what he's about to ask, Levy quickly silences him with another kiss, one that finally sends the dragon slayer over the edge. His hips give one more upward thrust into Levy's ass, with his seed finally bursting out of his cock. The blue haired wizard groans as she feels the seed spraying against her walls, stretching them out to fit within her tiny tunnel, even with his cock already filling her up past capacity. Levy rubs frantically at her clit, wanting her orgasm to feel just as big. She soon wails like a banshee before burying her face into Gajeel's shoulder, her legs quaking just as she sprays her juices onto his lower body. She blasts away long enough that the dirt ground by the rock starts to pool up her cum, making a nice little puddle that starts to trail downhill from where they lay. While Levy's stomach has inflated a bit thanks to the load by Gajeel, it soon shrinks down once his member deflates, soon popping out from between her folds. Her juices and his seed start to cascade out of the hole, making an even larger mess at the base of their rock. 

Moments pass as Levy lays atop the dragon slayer, gripping his shoulders while his arm remains around her torso. "That was…amazing…" she says, a gleeful tone despite sounding exhausted.

"Yeah…it sure was." Gajeel sighs, picking his head up to finally peck at Levy's forehead. "As long as you understand the consequences…"

"Gajeel Redfox." She sighs, shaking her head before staring up at him. "Get over yourself, you know if I didn't want this I wouldn't have put up such a spell in the first place. I just wanted to show I would do anything to help you, even if that means making myself more flexible."

Gajeel just laughs, petting her blue hair. "You are one crazy wizard, you know that?"

"I don't care." She says. "Though, we should see about meeting with Natsu and Lucy. Hopefully she's found him after all this time."

"…You have to get off me first."

"Actually…" Levy says with a giggle. "I think my legs are worn out from that orgasm I just had. Could you carry me instead, please?"

##

"I hope those two are all right…"

"As long as he doesn't hurt her again, I think we're good."

"Natsu!"

Lucy is ready to chew the pink haired dragon slayer out as they wait by the meet up point she and Levy originally agreed on. The fire eater does wince as he prepares for a berating, but to his surprise the celestial wizard eases up on him. "You know what, never mind You've had kind of a weird day, and until now you haven't been yourself. I'll let it slide this once."

"That's what I want to hear." Natsu says with a grin, wrapping his arm around his blonde ally. "You gotta be nicer to me now, since we're together for life, bow."

"Just because we're practically linked romantically forever doesn't mean you aren't still a jerk sometimes." Lucy grumbles, elbowing the dragon slayer.

"Ow, fine…" Natsu moans in pain. "Levy has a thing for Gajeel, though. Maybe she just really got lost in all of that action."

"True…better send out a signal just in case."

With a thumbs up to Lucy, Natsu inhales deeply before looking up at the night sky, shooting out a giant flame that would get their attention. Not too long after, they find Gajeel approaching them with Levy cradled in his arms, the blue haired wizard nestled like a sleeping baby while she holds the glowing word "LIGHT" in her hands. "There you are." Gajeel says. "We uh, got a little too carried away, I guess."

"She's not hurt, is she?!" Lucy asks with concern.

"Nope. She ah, used a spell on herself. But, yeah, she's my mate for life now. Kind of amazed she would want me to be like that with her after all of…well, everything."

"Sure, but I wouldn't worry about it." Natsu says. "What's important is we're done with dragon mating season, and we shouldn't have to worry about it ever again!"

"You're sure, right?" Lucy asks. "Because I don't want to have to come out to the forest again just so we can have a child."

"Now that's ridiculous." Gajeel laughs. He looks down at the tired out Levy, who shifts about in his arms to snuggle up against his chest.

"Well I don't know, this whole mating or kill people thing sounds really out there to me!" Lucy barks. "Just…just promise me that I won't have to chase you down for your hormones again, Natsu."

The pink haired fire eater grins from ear to ear, taking a moment to pause before saying, "Maybe. Guess you'll have to find out." He then runs off, with Lucy chasing after him while berating him for the truth. Gajeel just shakes his head, looking down at Levy before giving a quick peck to her forehead.

"Mmmph…thank you, Gajeel…" Levy moans, her eyes still shut.

As he walks behind Lucy and Natsu, all the iron eating wizard can say about this is, "Best…and last…dragon mating season ever."


End file.
